1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices such as a digital camera, and particularly to an electronic device including a body to which a cover member is pivotally supported for opening and closing an opening part defined in the body.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a digital camera conventionally has a body provided with a storage room (opening part) for storing a battery and a cover member attached to the body for opening and closing the storage room. The body consists of a chassis and a cabinet covering the chassis, and the storage room opens on a surface of the cabinet. Therefore, when an edge of the cabinet is exposed at an entrance of the storage room, it is possible that the cover member comes into contact with the edge of the cabinet in a process of closing the cover member. Particularly, in the case where the cabinet is made of metal (for example, made of aluminum), a contact of the cover member with the edge of the cabinet results in a damage of the cover member, removal of coating and the like.
Accordingly, the edge of the cabinet is conventionally covered by a resin member to prevent the damage of the cover member and removal of coating.
Along with the downsizing or thinning of the electronic device, need to omit a part of the resin member covering the edge of the cabinet has arisen. However, if a part of the resin member is omitted, the edge of the cabinet made of metal (metal edge) is exposed and the cover member comes into contact with the metal edge to result in the damage of the cover member, removal of coating and the like.